


Pyra and Beelzebub Go Shooting

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lucifer is a little shit at the end, Recreational Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, bonus at the end, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Back home in the human world, Pyra learned to shoot very young and even did some competitively. She hasn't been able to since she got to the Devildom so she convinces Diavolo to let her go to the human world to shoot. She is forced to take one of the brothers with her, and, because she already has feelings for him, she chooses Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 26





	Pyra and Beelzebub Go Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> This work does involve a lot of content where the characters are doing target practice so, if guns are a trigger for you, then I would advise against reading this. I hope you enjoy!

Back in the human world, Pyra is a competitive sharpshooter. She’s been shooting since she was seven years old and loves to just go out and pop a few holes in a target. Shooting is the only activity that forces her to be completely focused; pushing aside all other thoughts to focus solely on making sure the bullet hits the target. Since she arrived in the Devildom 6 months ago, she hasn’t been able to go out shooting and she’s really missing it. Pyra asks the brothers if there are any shooting ranges or places for target practice in the Devildom. When they tell her that there aren’t, she only sees one option. Putting aside her negative feelings towards him, Pyra goes to Diavolo to ask if she could go shooting. His first answer is no, but, using her strong powers of persuasion (i.e. pestering him until he caves), she’s able to get permission to go up to the human world for some target practice. There is one catch, though, she has to take one of the brothers with her. She is not happy about this but she’s willing to put up with it. She has 7 siblings back home, she can deal with one of the brothers alone for a few hours, right?

Thankfully, they let her choose. She’s had feelings for Beelzebub since shortly after she arrived in the Devildom and this was a perfect chance for her to get some alone time with him. She presents her choice to Diavolo and he agrees, telling her and Beel what time they should be prepared to leave for the human world. Pyra tells him that she’ll need her pistol and ammo from her home in the human world so Diavolo arranges for that as well. Her excitement grows in the days leading up to her visit and she gives Beel the low-down on proper gun safety and etiquette. She knows that a gunshot probably won’t hurt him, but it could kill her, so she needs him to be very careful.

The day has come that Pyra and Beel are heading off to the human world and Pyra is a ball of excitement. She and Beel head to the student council room where they are met by Diavolo and Barbatos. Barbatos has taken it upon himself to retrieve her gun case and targets from her bedroom in the human realm. Upon seeing this, Pyra frowns.  
“I didn’t tell you where those were and they were hidden extremely well, how did you find them?” Pyra asks, obviously confused as to how he obtained the items.  
“Your room wasn’t difficult to search, I was able to find them rather quickly,” Barbatos answers nonchalantly.  
“You went through my room?!” Pyra yells, obviously miffed that he would invade her privacy like that. Taking a deep breath, she says, “You know what, I don’t care right now, but you’re never going to hear the end of this once I’m back.” Not waiting for a reply, she grabs the case and targets from him and walks through the portal, Beel following close behind.

After stepping through the portal, she is hit with the ever familiar smell of the forest. She takes a deep breath in, memories of home flooding back to her.  
She sighs, “I’ve missed this. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been in the woods.”  
Beel looks at her happy face and smiles, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Pyra.”  
She tilts her head up at him and grins, “Well, you’ve never seen me in the woods before,” before setting the case down on a tree stump. Opening the case, she first pulls out her eye and ear protection. She has an extra set in case her siblings ever want to join, but they’ll work just fine for Beel now.  
“Here,” she says as she holds a set out to Beel, “You’ll need these.”  
“Why?” he asks, confused as to why he needs headphones and glasses in the woods.  
“The gun is very loud and I don’t want any powder or shrapnel getting in your eyes,” she explains, holding them out further.  
Beel concedes and puts them on, surprised by the sudden reduction in hearing capabilities.  
While he’s doing that, she’s setting up the targets, scattering them throughout the area. Satisfied with her placement, she walks back to the stump and opens the case. She lifts the revolver and does a once-over for any possible damages to the weapon. Then, she opens a box of ammo and starts loading cartridges into the revolver. Beel watches with amazement as she carefully but swiftly fills each chamber, her eyes laser-focused on the weapon in her hands. She flips the cylinder into place and aims at the first target before firing off 6 shots, each hitting with medium-accuracy.  
Lowering the gun, she curses, “Dammit, I guess I’m a little rusty.” Determined to get back into her groove, she quickly loads 6 more shots and lines up at the second target. She unloads the gun into the target, all 6 rounds hitting the target perfectly. She grins, “There we go, much better.”  
Beel stares wide-eyed at the woman in front of him. He knew she was a bit of a badass, having seen how she stands up to Lucifer and Diavolo, but he never knew about this side of her. “That was really cool, Pyra. I didn’t know you were this talented,” he says as he walks towards her.  
“I’d hope I would be, I’ve been doing this for over a decade,” she says, already loading 6 more shots. She looks up at him, “Do you want to try?”  
Beel is a bit surprised by her offer. She wants to give him, a demon, a deadly weapon while they’re alone together in the middle of the woods. “Doesn’t that seem a little dangerous?” he asks, obviously hesitant of her offer.  
“I trust you, Beel,” she says, flipping the cylinder into place. “Alright, there’s six shots in here. You were watching my posture, right?” He nods. “Good,” she replies, “Once I hand you this, you need to have it pointed downrange at all times, no whipping it around willy-nilly.” He nods again and she hands him the gun, which he carefully takes from her hands. She spends the next few minutes getting Beel into a proper stance and showing him how to aim before pointing at the third target and stepping out of his way.  
Beel takes a deep breath to focus himself and pulls the trigger. The shot hits the edge of the target.  
“Realign yourself like I showed you,” she says matter-of-factly.  
He takes another deep breath and shoots again, the shot hitting close to the center of the target.  
“That was great! A little further to the left and you’ll have it!” she says excitedly.  
Beel aims further left and pulls the trigger, the bullet hitting almost perfectly. In a newfound burst of confidence, he pops off the other three, all of them hitting right on target.  
“You’re a fast learner! You remind me a bit of how I was when I learned. It just comes naturally to some people,” Pyra says excitedly, walking over to him to take the gun from his hand and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Oh. Oh no. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” she mumbles as she walks back over to the case and sets the gun inside, “We should probably head back early.”  
“No,” Beel says as he walks over to her.  
Pyra finishes putting the gun away and closes the case, “Why not?”  
Beel pauses slightly before bending down and capturing her lips with his. Pyra is surprised at first but slowly melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he places his hands on her waist. He pulls back slightly, “You’re too short.” Pyra opens her mouth to argue but before she can say anything Beel places his hands on the back of her thighs and hefts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pulls her in for another kiss.

Just as things are about to get good, Beel’s D.D.D. buzzes in his pocket. The two of them groan as they pull away so Beel can check, still holding her up with one hand. He sighs, “It’s Lucifer. He says we need to go back to the Devildom now.”  
“Ugh, he always has the worst timing,” Pyra mumbles as Beel helps her back onto her feet, “We were supposed to have another hour.” Sighing, she huffs, “Come on, his royal smugness is waiting,” gathering the targets and case before walking through the portal with Beel.

After walking back through the portal, Pyra sets down her things for Barbatos to return and stares straight at Lucifer, “Your office. Now,” before storming off down the hallway.

**Bonus**

“What the hell were you thinking just texting us out of the blue like that? We had an hour left before we had to come back!” Pyra yells at him, waving her arms in frustration.  
“Diavolo wanted you back,” Lucifer says, trying to keep his composure.  
“Oh yes, Diavolo, it’s always about Diavolo. Everything is about Diavolo,” she says, more infuriated by his answer.  
Lucifer is about to respond before something dawns on him and he smirks, “Did I interrupt something when I texted Beel?”  
Pyra pauses as a blush creeps to her face, “That is none of your business.”  
“So shy all of a sudden,” Lucifer teases, “Was something interesting happening?”  
Pyra smirks, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She pushes past him and opens the door, calmly walking out before slamming it closed, rattling the door on its hinges.

**Extra Bonus**

“You kissed her?” Belphie asks, his eyes wide in shock.  
Beel grins nervously, “Yeah, I did.”  
Belphie smirks, “Was she any good?”  
“Oh shut up,” Beel says as he punches Belphie in the arm.


End file.
